Archived
"Archived" (1x01) is the first episode of the first Chapter. In Elderwind, four curious natives from the Calornian Empire traveled to the Elderwind Archive to see a special event to finally uncover the true powers behind the [[Bloodsilver|'Bloodsilver']].' ''See Calornian Empire Episodes for entire episode list... '''Synopsis Intro Welcome to the Calornian Empire, in the north-most region of Saspine. In the center of this sizable province, you'd find yourself in the largest county in the Empire, 'Splendia. Its regal roads leading through the center can lead you anywhere within Saspine, connecting with [[Xemnen|'''Xemnen]] in the deep south.'' South of Splendia, past the Dagger Woods finds you in the small and extremely remote 'Zardin, a county with a minuscule population and a dangerous path, shadowed by two extreme mountain ranges and darkened cave systems. Most use this passage for trades that happen only 4 times a year, due to the length of the Xemnen Passage.'' ''Heading east of the Pervasive Peaks finds you in the bustling trade port of the ''Stormy Coast''. This tightly packed county sees little entrance and exist from many of the population, as 99% of said trades are done by boat on the Gracked Harbor, and its major city Bayspell is held by a large guard force that limit entrants to the area.'' ''North of this, past the Dolmark Peaks, you can find ''Extern'', a happy, yet secretive region, with darkened ground and broken-off land left from the great disaster of Saspine. Not much is known about this area, other than its villages are filled with creepy folk.'' '''Part I The Pinecone Petal is the local Inn in the town of [[Elderwind|'Elderwind']]. The rain finally subsides, the birds begin to chirp and the morning opens with a young, red bodied character awakening in his room. We know this character as [[Casvir|'Casvir']], played by Sam. In the queue for the buffet in front of him, stands a young, pale skinned Half Orc holstering a maul strung behind her back. This, we learn, is [[Kasima|'Kasima']],' '''played by Jay. In front of Kasima, stands a male with even greener skin and heavy set wrinkles, this is [[Petrichor Vaporwave|'Petrichor Vaporwave']], played by Fletcher. After gathering their morning breakfast, they take their seats and begin to eat. Not long after beginning to eat, a harsh smell of cherry and menthol quickly steals the aroma of the cooked meats and vegetables, and a haze begins to form in front of the patrons eyes. Coming down the stairs, a tall, half-elven male starts wandering down to join the queue. The inn-keep, Yazmin, immediately tells the male that smoking is not allowed or he'll be fined and removed from the premises. We learn that this character is [[Q|'Quynn']], played by Adam. Once Yazmin confronts Q for the smoking tool, a small Tiefling comes through the inn door to announce that the [[Elderwind Archive|'Elderwind Archive']] is open in two hours and people are to get into groups of 6. '''Jack of All Trades' Quynn, Casvir, Kasima & Petrichor decide to group up and do some shopping and generally find out about the community around Elderwind. Immediately after exiting the Inn, they meet a Goblin, known as Jack, at his pop-up inn "All Trades". He attempted to sell the party some funky magic items, but ended up testing the Bugbear Saliva, which ended up causing him extreme pain, also known to Casvir as "Jack shit." Back to the Fuchsia Upon leaving the small Goblin to his desired, and somewhat "resistant to damage" fate, Petrichor guided the party to the local enchater, which turned out to be three vibrant and very different Firbolg's, known as Sage Delrin, Sage Dalrin & Sage Dulrin. They have a special Incense that they smoke that changes their fur colour. Casvir took the offer to take a drag and started changing colours himself. Throughout their time spent in the various shops, Kasima got Balzi Regzer to work on her net to make it harder to escape from, but they all managed to get themselves a Supreme Healing Potion each for extremely cheap, even if Casvir walked out because of the smell and feeling of water in the Alchemy store. They made their way to the Archive. Part II The four of the party make their way to the Archive, missing the two that were to be taking the tour with them, not knowing where they've gone. Waiting in the queue for their turn of the tour, they meet their guide, who we learn is [[Athena|'Athena']], played by Eve. They're shown a plethora of items, magical and mystical, all from the history of Faden & Calornia. At the end of the tour, the long, elegant room that houses the Bloodsilver. Millicent Wreathstick is there to talk about the display and finally figure out what everyone's been waiting for. As the glass is lifted and the element is exposed, a crack of thunder shakes the room, and a long, dark robed and hooded figure stands at the back of the room, and four Vargouille quickly attack the crowd. After the fight, and a Vargouille getting stuck to the table, the figure speaks in Undercommon, "Remember the name Zadimus" ''and he disappears with the element. The doors bust open, guards run in and immediately place the party under arrest as the crowd disperses. '''Featured Characters' Player Characters * Casvir * Kasima * Petrichor Vaporwave * Quynn * Athena New NPC's * Yazmin, Pinecone Petal inn-keep. * Jack the Goblin, "All Trades" stall owner. * Sage Delwin, Sage Dalrin & Sage Dulrin, Firbolg owners of Back to the Fuchsia. * Balzi Regzer, Half Orc owner of Between Hammer and Anvil. * Hilmin & Robert Ruffborn, Human owner (and son) of The Humble Sphere. * Millicent Wreathstick, Athena's boss and supervisor of the Elderwind Archive. * Zadimus the Agitator, a lord of the ''Nine Hells''. Category:Episodes Category:Chapter 1